Newlyweds
by jessica.brooke
Summary: Robin finally decides to propose to Starfire. This story is all about the wedding, wedding plans and Wedding Partys
1. The Ring

Chapter One- The Ring

Robin was staring out the window. He thought about Starfire. The years together, the good times, the bad times, even the downright confusing moments. "_Maybe I should today,"_ Robin thought excitedly and ran to his bedroom. He was going so fast, he didn't even see Starfire walk into the room. "Robin?" Starfire asked as he zoomed past her. She shrugged and went to Ravens Room. "Raven?" Starfire said poking her head in Raven's room. "What is it Starfire?" Raven asked. "Can I…come in?" Starfire asked. "Fine," Raven said blowing out her aromatherapy candles and opening the door more. "Thanks," Starfire said and now sitting down," Robin has been acting very…weird lately and I do not know why," Starfire said and sighed.

"THIS IS IT!" Raven thought excitedly, "ROBIN IS GOING TO PROPOSE!" "Raven? Do you know why he is acting this way?" Starfire asked. "Yes-NO I mean No, Sorry," Raven said. "Oh, Thank you," Starfire said. "No problem bye," Raven said shutting the door. Raven stood against her door. She covered her mouth with her hand and gave a little scream. "I can't believe this, Robin and Starfire are going to get married finally," Raven thought and went to Robins room

"Robin?" Raven asked. "Yes?" Robin said holding up the ring he kept under his bed. "Oh My God! You ARE going to propose!" Raven said excitedly. "Okay don't tell Star," robin said. " Fine," Raven said and walked out. Robin stood to admire the Ring. It had 4 diamonds on it and it was gold. "Today is the day…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

YAY! A new story! The other one is kinda sad so I made a happier one!

()()  
( ")  
O( (")(") Sorry I had to lol

Jessie


	2. The propsal

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANUKKA! AND HAPPY KWANZA!_**

Lol

I figured to save this story for Christmas or the holidays for a present for you guys! Enjoy!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter Two- The proposal

Robin knocked on Starfire's door with no hesitation. Starfire took a glance at the door, did a quick mirror check and went to the door. There stood Robin grinning, "Hello robin," What brings you here?" Starfire asked. "I have been meaning to ask you something for a while and…well…" Robin said. He still had the ring with its case in his hand and pulled it out slowly. "_Here it goes_," robin thought.

He got down on one knee and took her hand. "_Yes he is going to ask me to marry him, I have been waiting since my last visit to Tamaran_," Starfire thought as the touch of his hand to hers was soothing and welcoming.

"Starfire…will…you marry me?" Robin said taking out the ring and putting it on her ring finger. Starfire used to other hand to cover her mouth with excitement. Robin waited for her answer. She replied in under 5 seconds, "Yes!"

Robin grinned without any control and stood back up again. He looked down at his wife-to-be and kissed her. Starfire was tearing with happiness. The man she loved has finally given her the gift of love.

Raven saw them kissing. "What is going on?" "Oh, Raven this is Glorious! Robin and I are going to get married," Starfire cheered in happiness and gave Robin a gentle hug.

"Finally," Raven rolled her eyes with humor, "I'll leave you to alone," and she walked away. "Oh this is great!" Starfire said, "I have waited for someone like you my whole life." "I did too," Robin said, "when should we tell Beast Boy and Cyborg?" "Umm…now?" Starfire giggled and Robin did too.

"OKAY! MY GAME, MY CONTROLS, MY RULES!" Cyborg shouted. "DUDE! I WANT A TURN!" Beast Boy said and finally gave up. Starfire and robin walked in the room hand in hand. "ROBIN TELL CYBORG TO GIVE ME A…Oooo what's that?" Beast Boy exclaimed and pointed to Starfire's new ring. "We're getting married!" Robin exclaimed and gave Starfire a peck on the cheek.

"Cyborg did you hear that? Or were you to busy playing your game?" Beast Boy asked. "What…Oh Tofu is in the cabinet," Cyborg said not taking his eyes of the game. "….Really?" Beast Boy asked and jumped to the cabinet and opened it, "Coooool!"

Starfire and Robin rolled their eyes. "Hey Cyborg! We are getting a cat!" Starfire said trying to distract him. Nothin' happened. "Cyborg Slade escaped," robin said. "What?" Cyborg said and ran, Where is he?" "Slede escaped last week," Starfire and I are getting married," Robin said while Starfire giggled. "COOL!" Cyborg said, "When are you making plans?" "Right Now!"


	3. Planning

Chapter Three- Planning

"I really don't know what to do for the dress," Starfire said. They were looking for gowns for Starfire because Robin had his tux from Kitten's prom. Starfire had liked that tuxedo very much. "I would like something different from my home planet," Starfire stated.

"Whatever you pick, you'll look beautiful," Robin stated and scrolled down the mouse on the computer. Then Starfire found a dress that she liked. It was spaghetti strapped with diamonds and the dress went to about ankle length.

And the dress included a dress under the gown for the party so she wouldn't have to wear the whole gown to the reception. "I love it!" Starfire exclaimed. Robin nodded and clicked the "buy" button and the dress said to pick it up in two weeks at the Gotham Wedding Dresses. "So…what do you do now?" Starfire asked Robin.

"Um… Let's make the list of guests and the invitations," Robin said. "Okay, I will make the list," Starfire said.

Starfire started thinking and laid on her stomach. She started to make a list. The list included Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Bumble Bee, Speedy, Mas and Menos, Aqualad, Kole, Gnarkk, Argent, and many more. They started to work on the plans around 6:30. Robin sat at the computer making the invitations. The invitation stated:

Please Come to the Wedding of

Robin and Starfire

When: Friday, August 2, 2006

Where: Grace Garden Chapel

1347 Sea Ave, Gotham City

What Time: 12:00 pm.-12:00 am

Reception: Grace Garden Ball Room

They were a light ivory color with little flowers and swirly designs. Starfire was still making the list. After they were done, the list came out to be around 50 people. She smiled and got up. "I'm going to go pick up the dress," Starfire said and went.

Robin wanted Melvin to be the flower girl and Timmy and Teether to be the Ring Barriers because they were the only kids.

After they were done, around 11:00, they were done with everything. "Tomorrow is…May 2, so that means we have 2 months for the wedding," Robin said looking at her. She was sleeping on the couch with the ring in her hand and smiling.

Robin couldn't help but smile at her. He watched for a minute. Then he picked her up gently bridal style and brought her to her room. He placed her gently on her circular bed, and pulling the covers on top of her. She smiled even more and got even more comfortable. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She shuddered pleasantly and she grabbed Robin's hand. "I Love you…," Robin said. "I love you as well," She said and kissed him on the lips. And he left with his fiancé sleeping peacefully.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

SSOO SORRY!

I'll update as soon as I can!

xStarfirexRobinxo


End file.
